


Тепло

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Object Insertion, Other, valve play
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 18:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: — Чем теперь займешься, — спрашивает она Линкса, — когда наша работа окончена?— У меня есть свои зацепки, — Линкс наклоняет голову, оценивая достоинства и недостатки нейтральной территории, границу которой они только что пересекли. — Есть и другие омники с негативным поведением.





	Тепло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Warm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230407) by [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/pseuds/bluebells). 



> использование посторонних предметов (сфер Дзенъятты)  
> секс с гендерно-нейтральным роботом  
> НЕБЕЧЕНО

Они путешествуют вместе недолго, но с сержантом Александрой Заряновой легко — она слишком самоуверенна для выражения эмоций и доверяет только тем, с кем прошла огонь и воду. Но после того, как она спасла им жизнь, у Линкс все же была надежда на более чувственное прощание, чем просто «Пока».

— Нет необходимости меня сопровождать, — рот Александры изгибается в полуулыбке, и она поправляет тяжелый мешок, закинутый на плечо. Посреди тихих павильонов обновленного Международного Аэропорта Бенито Хуареса они с Линксом наблюдают, как представители российского правительства уносят надежный армированный кейс с ее плазменной пушкой. Не самая обычная процедура регистрации багажа. — Чем теперь займешься, — спрашивает она Линкса, — когда наша работа окончена?

— У меня есть свои зацепки, — Линкс наклоняет голову, оценивая достоинства и недостатки нейтральной территории, границу которой они только что пересекли. — Есть другие омники с негативным поведением.

Это привлекает ее внимание. Александра загорается, предвкушая битву омников:

— Нужна помощь?

Задумчиво и тепло промычав синтетическим голосом, Линкс делает вид, что размышляет над этим.

— Не твоя.

Она очаровательно расстраивается — надувает губы, а потом хмурится. У Линкса уже выработалась привычка к этому за прошедшие две недели. Зелеными глазами Александра нерешительно изучает их лицо, и это совсем на нее не похоже.

— Значит... Возможно, ты сможешь извлечь пользу из помощи кого-то из твоего рода? Я слышала о монахе-воине. Том, из Шамбалы. Которого нелегко найти. Может, ты его знаешь.

Ее находчивость удивительна — но это не впервой. Примечательно, что Александра даже пытается помочь; но Линкс быстро приходит в себя.

— Думаешь, все омники друг с другом знакомы?

Александра напрягается от такого резкого ответа. Закатывает глаза, издает раздражительный звук и поворачивается, направляясь к дверям, и Линкс дергает ухом от удовольствия.

— Забудь.

— Его зовут Дзенъятта, — окликает ее Линкс. Александра замирает, оборачивается, приподнимает бровь идеальной формы. Линкс с уважением отмечает, что она уделяет своим бровям не меньше внимания, чем бицепсам. Даже слишком легко и приятно подтрунивать над гордым воином, которому очень неловко проявлять нежность. — Текхарта Дзенъятта. Ему тоже можно доверять.

Александра щурится, но Линкс замечает, что она отступила: легонько наклонила голову. Самое явное выражение уважения, которое она соизволила выразить в их адрес за все время.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит она. — За помощь.

— Спасибо, — отзывается Линкс. За то, что спасла мне жизнь, за то, что старалась быть достойным человеком. — До встречи, Александра Зарянова.

***

— Ну это уже… лишнее. — Голос Линкса заполняется помехами, а видение замыливается, и только янтарные предупреждения светятся на границе обзора.

Впереди Дзенъятта. Он наклоняет голову, омывая Линкса мягким бирюзовым светом. С царственной осанкой и в сюаньцзанском облачении он спокоен и безразличен как никогда.

— Лишнее... _избыток_ необходимого или достаточного. Я полагал, что у тебя имеется намерение пережить это задание, мой друг. Утруждаясь разглагольствованиями, тратишь энергию, а она тебе еще понадобится.

— Так проще, — выдавливает Линкс скорее надломленно, чем соглашаясь.

Дзенъятта видит насквозь, поэтому — словно дразнит:

— Не проще.

Две недели назад пути Линкса и Александры разошлись в Мексике.

_Может, вы знакомы._

«Очень близко», — стоило бы добавить лишь для того, чтобы увидеть, как ее лицо заливает румянец от ужаса или смущения. Или она бы быстро сориентировалась и спросила, как двум роботам вообще доступно подобное («Что такое интерфейс?», — сразу всплывает в памяти)? Тогда Линкс бы снова напомнили ей о хороших манерах.

— У меня есть сомнения насчет этого плана, — говорит Дзенъятта, а сам уже притягивает Линкса за бедра к себе поближе.

Растянувшись на широкой кровати в венецианском отеле, Линкс вздрагивает — минутная дрожь пробегает по ядру его хорды, и стонет, когда Дзенъятта проталкивает сферу в створки их клапана. Липкий от смазки, металл сладко проскальзывает внутрь и теплеет в синтетической плоти.

Линкс сжимает в кулаках простыни — сейчас трудно произнести хоть слово.

— Когда на сфере будет мой отпечаток, то станет невозможным отличить ее от меня в целом.

— Хакеры, — высказывает недовольство Дзенъятта (купился ли он?). Теплыми металлическими пальцами он гладит и ласкает Линкса между ног, и от этого щекотно.

Комбинезон спущен до колен и локтей, жаль, Линксу не хватило предусмотрительности снять его заранее, до того, как Дзенъятта скрутил рукава наверху, чтобы зафиксировать руки. Теперь на комбинезоне будут заломы. И Линкс уже не может потянуться, чтобы прервать ласки и попытки ввести сферу внутрь, и...

Дзенъятта надавливает основанием ладони, и по переднему сенсорному узлу Линкса скользят любопытные узоры. Линкс выгибается из-за отдачи, и от чувств контуры зажигаются. Линкс выдыхает, вздрагивая и задыхаясь, и срывается на резкий стон, когда сфера наконец входит наполовину, растягивая створки под одобрительным взором Дзенъятты. Свободной рукой тот обхватывает Линкса за колено, держа их ноги разведенными.

— У меня есть сомнения — но не жалобы на то, что я вижу, — успокаивающе произносит Дзенъятта, тепло улыбаясь.

— Продолжай, — молит Линкс, срываясь на хрип, когда Дзенъятта поворачивает руку и делает движение своими прекрасными, мягкими и убийственными пальцами, и сфера начинает вдавливаться внутрь.

— Ах!... — Линкс выгибается вперед, упираясь на локти.

Сфера больше, чем ширина клапана способна в себя вместить, — и он явно не создан для такого, — но Линкс практически чувствует, как синтетическая плоть шевелится, расслабляясь, когда сфера продвигается глубже медленными, скользкими толчками. Биение заряда в системе ускоряется, клапан сладостно сокращается вокруг предмета. Линкс отключает оптику, и по остаточному изображению танцуют искры, вылезает какое-то рекомендованное предупреждение, но тут же исчезает, не успев полноценно оформиться. Линкс переписывает системные автоматические отторгающие команды, прописывая вместо них _открыть, принять, принять_ ; тело выгибается, а бедра приподнимаются по воле Дзенъятты, и Линкс стонет, опадая на кровать.

— Я верну ее, обещаю, — не выдерживает Линкс.

— Нет необходимости, мой друг.

Линкс дергает бедрами, когда сфера трется и вкручивается в особенно глубокий нервный кластер. Когда она начинает пульсировать, Линкс хнычет, высвобождая руки.

Дзенъятта определенно мучил своими штучками других и ранее.

— Дзен... Дзендзендзен... — Сильные руки вцепляются Линкс в запястья, осторожно вывобождая воротник монашеского одеяния из смертельной хватки пальцев, и отводят их прочь.

— Сколько процессов запущено? — Мягкий голос Дзенъятты успокаивает Линкса до глубины ядра — и Линкс оказывается внутри себя, в тихом пространстве гармонии и упорядоченных командных строк.

_Описание выполняется...  
Дефрагментация сектора перенаправляется...  
Отчет по Монако и Нумбани отправляется...   
Целостность отверстия клапана контролируется..._

— Двести двадцать, — с трудом отвечает Линкс, чувствуя такое глубокое плавящее тепло, что каждый пульс в системе ускоряется и дрожит, угрожая перегрузкой сенсоров. Когда все закончится, Линксу нужно будет изучить источник энергии этих сфер, потому что то, какие чувства они вызывают...

— Думаю, можем свести к пятидесяти.

Процессор клубится предупреждениями: внутренняя температура, регулировка заряда и бледно-янтарные запросы насчет целостности отверстия, а сфера, продолжая вкручиваться, толкается — Линкс выгибается и упивается этим чувством — и... разбухает?

Открытые коммы закрываются, подпроцессы замораживаются, вся система осыпается вспышками удовольствия, энергия перенаправляется на центр внимания, внимания, слишком многого, чтобы...

— Нгх... А-а... А-а!.. — Линкс пораженно включает оптику — уши встают торчком, когда на шлеме инстинктивно загораются сенсоры, — и сканирует себя между ног. — Она... растет?

Дзенъятте требуется какое-то мгновение, чтобы ответить. Взгляд его темных немигающих глаз блуждает по лицу Линкса.

— Нет.

Уши Линкса дергаются на лукаво невинный тон.

— Дзен!

Потом опадают.

— Дзен... — Линкс дрожит и произносит это словно мольбу, потому что сфера теперь пульсирует в своем ритме, подхватывая заряд системы, усиливая его с каждым скользким толчком вперед и назад по клапану и не встречая сопротивления. Это так приятно, что Линкс мурлыкает, прижав уши к шлему, выгнув шею, упираясь ногами в кровать и приподнимая бедра на каждом толчке.

— Он может не быть столь добр, — искажающимся сквозь растущий гул процессора Линкса голосом предупреждает Дзенъятта. Шестерни быстро бегут в груди, словно зайцы.

Он... Он?

А, это про контакт...

— Он может не быть столь нежен и терпелив, — продолжает Дзенъятта. — Будь готов к этому.

Вентили на плечах и торсе вздрагивают, испустив струйки пара — Линкс не может произнести ни слова. Ответ застревает на его конце линии комма. («Думаешь, он сделает это силой?»)

С конца Дзенъятты распускается тепло — и ему приятно, что Линкс оставляет его себе. Глупо и сентиментально. («Он может вообще не пожелать касаться тебя. Но если ты подберешься достаточно близко и активируешь сферу, то и не придется».)

Когда сфера вдруг начинает медленно, не прекращая пульсировать, двигаться обратно, система Линкса сворачивается, задыхаясь, и под давлением сферы клапан снова раскрывается, до этого уже начав сужаться и закрываться за ней. Линкс хнычет, когда она достигает створок входа, пытаясь покинуть тело.

В мгновение ока Линкс запускает оптику.

— Что?..

Внимание Дзенъятты сосредоточено между ног Линкса, и широкие линии сюанцзанского одеяния придают ему могущественный вид. Он опускается ниже и большими пальцами оттягивает края створок клапана пошире, чтобы осмотреть его.

— Интересно устроен человек, не правда ли? Любопытно, как мы копируем своих создателей, даже здесь...

Пульсирующая сфера медленно крутится вокруг своей оси, сводя с ума и просверливая себе путь наружу против створок клапана, потом — в другую сторону, по липкой смазке, издавая в тишине комнаты такие громкие хлюпающие звуки, что система охлаждения Линкса от смущения принимается работать быстрее.

Как будто почувствовав их неловкость, Дзенъятта прерывает сосредоточенный фокус своей оптики и переводит взгляд на Линкса. Теплой рукой гладит обновленную пластину голого тела, поднимается выше, поглаживая шлем и успокаивающе касаясь основания беспокойных подвижных ушей. Они улавливают липкое вещество оттуда, где Дзенъятта их касался, но Линксу все равно — Линкс поворачивает голову, прижимается лицом к открытой ладони и мычит от удовольствия.

— Ты прекрасен, мой друг, — урчит Дзенъятта. От такой похвалы, да еще и совсем рядом с хордой, Линкс чувствует дрожь удовольствия. — И очень смелый, раз согласился помочь.

— Не думаю, что во всем мире найдется другой хакер, способный удержать твою Айрис, — говорит Линкс, с усилием выговаривая слова, и слегка дрожит. — Как от такого откажешься?

Нежная ладонь ложится Линксу на подбородок.

— Я с тобой. — Эта же рука скользит за шею и обхватывает ее. Вторая, та, что внизу, крепко прижимает колено Линкс к бедру Дзенъятты. — Тепло, которое ты чувствуешь... Готовы?

— Да, — вздрагивает Линкс, вскидывая бедра в попытке снова отправить сферу внутрь.

— Почувствуешь слабость, возможно — страх, — предупреждает Дзенъятта в десятый раз, пытаясь привлечь внимание, но Линкс и так в курсе. — Не борись с ней и не сомневайся в себе. Позволь ей двигаться сквозь тебя. И если у тебя получится, то потеряешь восприимчивость к их стандартным атакам.

— Почему он может ею пользоваться? — выдавливает Линкс, корчась от неудовлетворенности. Приходится удерживать заряд на грани высвобождения, а оно так близко.

— Мы не владеем монополией на Айрис. — Он что, не хочет об этом говорить?

— Я предупрежден! — Линкс не хотелось огрызаться, но всю систему трясет. Примирительно понизив голос, Линкс совсем быстро скатывается с мольбу. — Я готов, я смогу принять ее, я...

Виденье темнеет, звуки истончаются до тихого писка.

Момент, когда тень диссонансов вымывается и весь блок высших процессов отключается, команды подпроцессов сворачиваются — и Линкс барахтается от неожиданного, словно сжимающего головокружении. Стена тишины в собственном разуме дезориентирует, Линкса словно бросили в бурный поток.

Сзади что-то есть. Широкая пустота наполняется завитками света, они ползут по плечам Линкса, чтобы проглотить их и все их существо целиком, и стоит только отклониться назад... От ужаса Линкс напрягается и пытается выбраться.

Крепкие руки удерживают запястья.

(«Оно не причинит тебе вреда.»)

Оно не хочет причинить вред, оно хочет удалить их.

(«Оно не станет, пока ты не позволишь ему. Это лишь тень наших сомнений. Пустота бытия нынешнего и будущего. Якорь — здесь, со мной».)

Линкс не упадет.

(«Ты не упадешь»), — уверенность Дзенъятты резонирует сквозь Линкс, словно возбуждающий контуры заряд, и облегчает вес завитков на плечах.

А потом внизу, между бедер, начинает пульсировать плавящееся тепло. Линкс рычит, лишь чувствуя, но не видя, снова разводит бедра, а тепло вздрагивает и пульсирует, инициируя цепь базовых команд и вспышек по системе, пока Дзенъятта вталкивает сферу обратно внутрь.

Он незамедлительно принимается проталкивать ее внутрь, и Линкс всхлипывает, выгибаясь в темноте — раскрыто, влажно, клапан алчет. Звук потихоньку возвращается — жужжание охлаждения, скользкие, ритмичные звуки набирающей скорость сферы, мягкий перезвон понимающе пульсирующих остальных сфер Дзенъятты.

Но завитки все еще за спиной.

(«Диссонанс ослабляет нас, делает уязвимыми. Не позволяй пустоте овладеть тобой»), — напоминает Дзенъятта. («Ты в безопасности. Ты — могущество. В этот самый момент ты — удовольствие. Только удовольствие, Линкс. Прими тьму и нейтрализуй».)

Линкс кричит, и система сдавливается. Заряд внутри клапана распадается, а золотое сияние ударяет прямо в ядро.

(«Нейтрализуй».)

Хныча, Линкс карабкается обратно, тянется назад. От малейшей слабости тьма охватывает всю систему, проникая до самых обнаженных пластин хорды, и Линкс вскрикивает, когда толстые завитки забираются между ног в поисках противника.

Обжигает холодом. Диссонанс ослабил Линкса до полного бесчувствия — кроме этого ощущения. Сенсоры разогнаны до предела и перегружены, а нервные кластеры подверглись атаке. Сенсоры молчат, пока завитки сплетаются друг с другом, давят друг друга в битве за пространство, растягивая Линкса почти болезненно широко. В момент, когда они оплетают пульсирующую сферу Дзенъятты, по Линксу бежит просветляющая дрожь, золотое сияние становится белым и резонирует с сигналом ядра на идеальной, чистейшей и опустошающей ноте.

Туго зажатые между диссонансом и гармонией, Линкс почти отключается от высвободившейся силы.

Позже Линкс будет помнить тяжесть рук, раздвигающих колени в стороны. Стоны системы и жалобы хорды на слишком сильный изгиб тела. Хорошо, что голос был отключен, потому что не нужно, чтобы у Дзенъятты были записи, где Линкс извивается от удовольствия, между ног течет смазка, а клапан широко раскрыт.

Когда с виденья спадает статика и цвета возвращаются, Линкс обнаруживает себя посреди небольшого гнездышка из простыней и подушек.

Инстинктивное сканирование комнаты регистрирует дружелюбную сигнатуру Дзенъятты, сидящего на кровати. В коммах Линкса мигает мягкий запрос.

Линкс отправляет молчаливое подтверждение получения — все в порядке — и с усталым стоном зарывается в гнездо подушек. Клапан между ног болит. Но по всей системе — слабость от удовлетворения. Линкс никогда, никогда раньше не испытывали такой перегрузки.

Все ли последователи Шамбалы проходят через это? Не стало бы удивлением, если такая техника уникальна для Дзенъятты.

— Сработало? — спрашивает Линкс.

Дзенъятта берет из своего воротника одну из сфер, и Линкс видит, как она темнеет зловещим и неровным фиолетовым. Он кладет ее Линксу в ладонь. В ней — внушающая опасения нить перезвонов памяти, но что-то еще всплывает в ядре: спокойное, странное и незнакомое ощущение мира. Время словно замедляется, и Линкс даже проверяет внутренние часы — но нет, это всего лишь незарегистрированный глюк восприятия.

Сфера диссонанса бледнеет на глазах и снова становится обычной. Пустой. Нейтральной.

Линкс обменивается с другом самодовольными пингами, радуясь, когда в ответ от Дзенъятты приходит чувство гордости.

— А данные? — спрашивает Дзенъятта, поднимая все еще блестящую от смазки сферу.

Даже не смущаясь, Линкс берет Дзенъятту за запястье, чтобы зафиксировать положение для скана. Инородных объектов не обнаружено. Сфера регистрируется как одно из расширений Линкса.

— Говорили же, сработает, — Линкс довольно дергает ухом на мягкий смешок Дзенъятты. — Так когда мы отправляемся?

***

Спустя три дня и одну сорванную встречу Линкс Семнадцать ожидает своего контакта снаружи офиса.

Сканы тщательно проверяют все скрытые девайсы и средства наблюдения — охрана и секретные программы здесь вшиты в структуру всего здания. Внутри клапана заинтересованно пульсирует сфера, и Линкс напрягается. Еще надо привыкнуть. Все это казино — целая игровая комната для хакера, и слишком легко возбудиться от радости.

— Линкс Семнадцать? — Линкс оборачивается к миниатюрному сопровождающему омнику, вытянувшемуся за стойкой охраны.

— Да?

Линкса провожают к строгим тяжелым дубовым инкрустированным латунью и пуленепробиваемым дверям.

— Месье Мильен готов вас принять.


End file.
